Conventionally, there is known a driving supporting device which predicts the light color state of a traffic signal when a vehicle arrives at the traffic signal by acquiring the light color change cycle of the time-interlocked traffic signal by synchronizing the time information of the traffic signal that the vehicle is due to pass and the time information of a device mounted in the vehicle with each other using the time information acquired from a GPS (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).